The Robed Warrior
by zZ Sky Ninja Zz
Summary: Names Robbie Nova, Assassin and Pirate. How did I get into Beacon? Not even I know but I'm not complaining, I have a great team, lots of challenges as well as a chance to take down Romans Forces once and for all. Has Assassins Creed references and weapons but no crossover. Rated T for violence.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**A fanfic that isn't MLP? Who am I? But in all seriousness, yes this is my first RWBY fanfic. I have watched the show and love it and bear with me on the title, it's a work in progress. so yea it will have Assassins Creed content but there will be some changes, i.e Templars don't exist, the Assassins fight to keep Romans forces as well as the creatures of Grimm at bay, yada yada yada but it won't be a crossover because so much stuff that makes Assassins Creed is gone. Let's begin.**

**I don't own RWBY. That honour belongs to the good chaps at Roosterteeth, especially Monty.**

In Signal city(**I'm just gonna assume that's the name since it has an academy with the same name**)We see a boy that looks the age of 17. He was wearing white robes with the hood down, he has messy blond hair as well as Obsidian Black eyes, which on the right one beared a bad looking scar. His name is Robbie Nova.

He is an Assassin as well as a sky pirate, although he was different than the others, he only attacked ships that had Romans forces in, or the creatures of Grimm. But he was feared nonetheless. Right now he was in a house speaking to his good friend Qrow.

"So Qrow." Robbie began, his voice sounding Scottish. "Think you can fix them?"

Qrow smiled. "Of course I can, the real question is do you have the patience?"

Robbie rolled his eyes and handed his weapons over to the old man. Qrow made most of his weapons, he had his hidden blades as well as two guns which had massive recoil, which were strapped to his hidden blades(**Like Ezios hidden gun**) . He also handed over two hilts. His weaponry was simple although Qrow insisted on making changes to them just a small bit. The hilts can form into twin cutlass and the two pistols on his chest can be stored in his wrists. Qrow may be a teacher at Signal Academy but he sure knew how to make weapons.

"You know Qrow, as much as I don't like you complicating my weaponry I have to say, you did make my swords and my guns more storable."

Qrow grinned as he worked on the repairs. "You see? Using technology on your weapons isn't so bad. By the way, I got you some dust capsules for your Gravity Shoes."

The old scythe wielder also made him some shoes. They let him run at super speeds and let him run up walls and ceilings, but for the shoes to work they need to be powered by dust so Robbie has to keep supplying the shoes.

Robbie smiled. "Thanks." As he took the capsules and placed them in a slot inside the shoes, the soles glowed blue before going dull again.

"So Robbie, how did your weapons get damaged this time? Been fighting Deathstalkers again?"

Robbie has a tendency when he is fighting Grimm creatures to take on things way out of his league. Right now it is a 50/50 chance that he wins those fights.

Robbie chuckled a little, rubbing the back of his head. "You know me, always liking a challenge."

"Alright, that should do it." Qrow declared. "Wasn't any major damage, just needed some tune ups."

Robbie placed his weapons in their rightful place, he then bowed. "Thank you for helping me friend."

Qrow waved it off with a smile. "Not at all, we are friends after all."

Both of them then heard the door open and close, they turned to see a woman with blond hair and piercing green eyes with glasses. She has a white shirt and a black business skirt and black boots with brown heels and is wearing a torn black and purple cape.

"M-Miss Goodwitch." Qrow stuttered. "I would have cleaned the place up if I knew you were coming."

Goodwitch smiled slightly before going back to her neutral expression. "Tell me Qrow, excuse me for being blunt but do you know anyone by the name of Robbie Nova?"

Robbie grinned. "The one and only."

Goodwitch had a mild look of surprise before glaring at him. "So this is the famous Robed Warrior?"

Robbie nodded.

Her glare intensified. "That still doesn't change the fact that you're a pirate, if it was up to me you would be arrested."

She then sighed as she had this sort of conversation before. "But there is someone who would like to see you."

Then a man entered who Robbie knew as Professor Ozpin. He walked in and nodded to Qrow. The old man quickly went to work making him some coffee.

"So you are Robbie Nova." Ozpin said.

Robbie smirked. "There should be a captain in there somewhere."

Goodwitch glared at him whilst Ozpin just smiled a little.

He then looked at his face. "You have.. Black eyes."

"And here I thought that miss Rose had a strange eye colour." Ozpin thought.

Qrow then brought him a mug of coffee which Ozpin thanked him. "Tell me Mr Nova, how did you join your cause?"

Robbie tilted his head. "Cause?"

"The Assassins."

Robbies eyes widened in shock. "How did you-"

Ozpin chuckled a little. "That's for me to know. So tell what was your reason?"

Robbie shuffled a little before answering. "I guess when I was a kid and one of Romans thugs took away my mom and part of my eyesight, an old man came and took care of me, and then I joined because I didn't want to others to suffer the same way I did."

Ozpin frowned. "You never had a father?"

"Never met him, mom said he left to pursue a path or something."

Ozpin really felt pity for the 17 year old, he lost his mom at a young age and never knew his father.

"I have heard of your skills, like how you single handedly took down a Deathstalker."

Robbie grinned. "I like a challenge."

Qrow frowned. "Yes, but that usually winds up with me caring for your wounds and your broken weapons."

Ozpin chuckled a little. "Tell me Mr Nova, how would you like to enroll in Beacon Academy?"

All the occupants (Minus Ozpin) had looks of shock on their faces.

"Professor Ozpin, you can't possibly be serious." Goodwitch said. "He's a pirate."

"That may be true but he also serves a noble cause."

Robbie pondered. "I thought the semester already started."

Ozpin nodded. "Yes, but we have decided to add something new for the new teams. Basically we put in their teams one experienced Hunter/Huntress which will help them in missions. I call them 'Back up Hunters' and I believe you are the right choice for becoming one."

"But I never went to Signal academy, I didn't go to any academy. How can I go to Beacon?"

"I'll make an exception. What is your answer?"

Qrow intervened. "I would take this chance Robbie. You will have more chances battling creatures of Grimm."

Robbie closed his eyes in thought. "Hmmm... I don't like the idea of going to school, but Qrow is right this could be my chance to fight some more Grimm not to mention Romans thugs and who knows, I could get a good challenge while I'm there.

He grinned and shook Ozpins hand. "Oz, ye got yerself a deal."

Ozpin smiled before Robbie continued. "On one condition, some of my crew members have wanted to teach for a while, so if I'm going they come too."

The Professor frowned. "As long as they respect the rules."

"I will make that clear as long as your staff and students show the same to them."

Ozpin stood up. "Then it's settled, I expect you to be at the academy tomorrow. I trust you know where it is?"

Robbie nodded.

"Splendid, I will see you then."

As the two occupants left, Qrow smiled at the young pirate.

"This is great, do you have any idea what an honour it is to enroll in his academy?"

Robbie grinned. "Really great, well I gotta go Qrow. Again thanks for repairing my weapons."

Qrow waved goodbye. "Anytime."

As he watched the teenager leave, he smiled to himself. "He's so much like Ruby."

As Robbie walked through the streets of Signal City, he quickly made his way to the port where his crew were at.

"Ahoy captain." One sailor said.

Robbie grinned. "Settle down lads, I have an announcement to make."

The crew were confused. What could he be talking about?

"I have heard some of you would like to teach."

Some shuffled nervously. "Well, your wish is gonna come true."

Heads sprung up in surprise. "I will be enrolling in Beacon Academy tomorrow and you lads are gonna teach there."

There was a stunned silence before it erupted into cheers. Robbie smirked at this, he knew that some of his crew members were teachers before joining and they have been itching to tutor young minds again.

"Alright lads, let's plot a course to Beacon." He ordered. "Lieutenent, how long will it take us?"

"Well, since we still need repairs done. We should be in the skys tomorrow morning sharp."

Robbie nodded. "Great, that will do. Alright you lazy drunks, get to work we have a lot of work ahead of us."

"AYE AYE SIR!"

Robbie went up to his computer near the hull and plotted a map to Beacon for later.

"And now we wait."

_**Next morning**_

"Captain."

"Huh?" Robbie murmered as his eyes fluttered open. He saw one of his ship-mates. "Aye?"

"We are ready for take-off."

Robbie jumped up and went up deck to his hull. His ship wasn't anything special, it was wooden with steel rails for protection. Couple of cannons, some mortar guns, and has propellers for when they take to the sky. Like I said, nothing special but she is sturdy and can hold her own against a battle.

"Alright lads. TO BEACON!" Robbie yelled as the propellers activated sending them to the sky.

The young Assassin smiled at the feeling of the wind blowing through his hair, he loves being in the sky as much as he loves the water. He paid close attention to the map as he sailed through the skys. Eventually he found a small island in his eyesight. He looked at the map and saw he was heading close. He frowned a little as the young pirate wondered how he was gonna land this. An idea formed to his mind, he quickly shut the engines off and the ship started to descend to the island, he then activated his Gravity shoes and skated to the front of the ship where he placed himself at the front.

He narrowed his eyes in concentration and as soon as he was close enough, he activated the guns on his wrists. He had to punch so he doesn't bang his elbow against the ship but it was working. The ship started to slow down until it touched down into the Beacon landing bay.

Satisfied with his plan, he deactivated his shoes and jumped down. He hissed in pain as he felt burning on his shins and his wrists. He got the ship here but it did a huge toll on his wrists which were bloody now because of the recoil and his shins were sore from pushing the ship to help in slowing down.

"I really gotta stop doing this sorta stuff." He thought. He then went back on deck and deactivated the gravity.

"Alright lads, stay put for now. A few rules before Professor Ozpin gets you your jobs. First of all, show respect to the staff and students. We are guests here and should treat with them with respect. Second, you guys don't pick fights with the other students. Do I make myself clear?"

The crew nodded and Robbie went into the school. He decided to activate a skill he calls 'Eagle Vision' it let's him see peoples aura and can determine whether they are friend or foe.

He walked through the crowds of students until he found on a podium highlighted in gold, Professor Ozpin. He turned off his skill and walked up to him.

"I saw your little entrance, may I ask was that really necessary?" Ozpin asked.

Robbie raised an eyebrow. "How do you land here?"

"We have a tractor beam to help guide ships in."

Robbie deadpanned. "Now you tell me."

"Yes, I can see your wrists are a little injured, perhaps you should get them checked out, while you are there I should tell you who your team will be."

"Who?"

Ozpin handed him a folder. "Team RWBY."

Robbie skimmed through the folder. "Do they meet your expectations?"

The young pirate shrugged. "I'll have to see for myself, besides a guy living in a room with four girls. Living the dream right?"

Ozpin chuckled. "Very well, if you can so kindly see yourself to the medical bay. Miss Goodwitch, if you can show his crew inside please?"

Goodwitch scoffed. "As you wish, Professor Ozpin."

As she walked to the landing bay, she did not like the idea of pirates inside the academy one bit. However, when she saw them the huntress was surprised to see most of them in suits. The lieutenant walked up to her and bowed.

"Miss Goodwitch, it is an honour for us to be in this academy."

Goodwitch blinked a couple of times before regaining her composure. "If you will follow me gentlemen."

_**With Robbie**_

"Wow, this school sure has some neat medical equipment." Robbie mused as he surveyed the medical room he was in. He was now wearing a black t-shirt with a red hoodie and jeans with a chain hanging off it. He kept the shoes and his hidden blades. His robes were in his backpack.

"But it takes forever for the tests to finish, why can't they just say 'hey, your okay you can leave now' but noooooo."

He then sighed. "But maybe this is good, gives me time to think. I just hope the crew don't get treated badly."

The pirate then looked at the folder, particularly a girl who had silver eyes.

"Hmm, she looks a little young to be here. But then again, she could have amazing skill. Maybe being here won't be so bad after all."

In the cafeteria, the members of team RWBY and team JNPR were seated at a table together. Ruby and Yang were chatting away, Weiss was eating her breakfast in silence, Blake was reading a book whilst eating, Jaune and Pyrrtha were talking about training and Nora was babbling away whilst Ren, like Weiss was eating in silence.

Then a hologram of Professor Ozpin appeared on a podium. The room went quiet as he spoke.

"Good morning fellow hunters and huntresses. Today I am going to be introducing a new system which will test you."

Ruby tilted her head in confusion.

"Since here at Beacon Academy, we like to avoid injuries whilst on missions, you will all get what is known as a 'Back-Up Hunter'."

"A what now?" Yang said scratching her head.

"Basically, your team will be getting a hunter or huntress to join you in your missions. They will be part of your team and will train you. They will help shape you all into future hunters."

He then started listing off the teams about which back up hunter they would be getting. Ruby couldn't remember most of them but when it came to her team, their new teammates name caught her attention.

"Team RWBY, your back up hunter will be Robbie Nova."

Blake snapped up from her book in shock whilst Yangs jaw hit the ground. Weiss, however was fuming.

"I object to this!" She stood up. "Why in the world would you pair us up with a pirate?"

Ozpin looked over as he heard what the dust wielder said. "Simple, he is also 'The Robed Warrior'." (**He may be a hologram but he must have something to help him hear the other students**)

Everyones faces just fell into shock at that statement. Ruby was frozen in place after she heard that.

"You can all carry about your business." As he said that his hologram dissapeared.

Weiss slammed her fists on the table. "What was he thinking? No way am I letting a pirate of all people on my team."

"I say we give him a chance." Blake said.

Yang nodded. "Yeah, he must be a good guy if he got let into Beacon. What do you think Ruby?"

She frowned when she didn't get an answer. "Ruby?" The blonde looked over to see her sister still in that same state.

"You okay?" Yang waved a hand in front of her face but recieved no reaction. Slowly, Rubys face started to show a huge smile and Yang had a look of realization.

"She's gonna blow." Yang said.

Pyrrha tilted her head. "What do you mean?"

She then got her answer when Ruby started bouncing around.

"Ohmygoshohmygoshohmygosh, the robed warrior is gonna be on our team!" She then did a fangirl scream whilst shaking in excitement.

Yang rubbed the back of her neck grinning. "She's a huge fan of the robed warrior."

"Hey, who's that?" Jaune asked pointing at a figure approaching their table.

Robbie saw his team and went to introduce himself.

"So you four must be team RWBY."

Ruby nodded and Yang smiled at him. "I don't think I've seen you around before, what's your name?"

Robbie smirked. "Names Robbie Nova." Earning him stunned looks from the table.

**I believe this is a good stopping point. Originally I was gonna leave this story until the others were complete but it has just been sitting here gathering dust. Anyway a review would be nice to say how I did.**

**Favourite, Follow, Review.**

**Safety and Peace and may the gods of budder protect you.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Welcome to another chapter all you biggums, I can gladly announce that I have set up a partnership with 'The Assassins Mentor' since we are on the same boat. What does this mean? Well for you people who don't know, my OC will be in his story and vice versa. While that may be the case we will still be doing different stories because I believe you guys won't like it if we did the exact same thing, we will do some stuff that are the same. Anyway let's go.**

**I don't own RWBY, or Connor Kizuato. I do own Robbie.**

The others couldn't believe their eyes, here in front of them was the pirate Robbie Nova? He looked nothing like the books describe him, he looked the same age as everyone else.

"Well, as much as I would love to get to know you guys, I better unpack." Robbie said, turning around and leaving.

When he was out of sight, Ruby said. "Wow."

"He's THE Robbie Nova?" Blake asked.

"I would never imagine him to be-" Jaune started to say but was cut off by random suggestions.

"Tall?" Nora said.

"Young?" Pyrrha noted.

"Handsome?"

Everyone looked at Yang like she was crazy. "What? Don't give me that look, you all know exactly what I'm thinking."

All the girls just looked away. Ruby looked at Weiss. "Weiss, please just give him a chance, he could be different than the other pirates."

Weiss huffed. "Fine, but I'm not promising anything."

_**With Robbie**_

Robbie sighed and looked at the door which inside would be his home for the next four years. Home... the young pirate chuckled at that word, he has not had a home in a long time, there were places where he stayed but they were only temporarily. Breathing out, he entered the room where he was greeted with the sight of someone else.

This as a man who looked the age of sixteen, (**I'm gonna assume that's his age, Joseph if you do know the age please tell me as soon as you can**) the guy has Charcoal Black, spiked hair with chocolate brown eyes. He was wearing a black hoodie, a gray T-shirt as well as dark blue trousers and black trainers. (**Trainers, running shoes they're the same thing right?**)

Robbie frowned in confusion. "Um, did I go in the wrong room?"

The stranger noticed him and smiled. "Hey there, you lost?"

Robbie nodded. "I'm looking for the team RWBY dorm."

"This is it."

This just confused the pirate even more. He could have sworn he only saw four people on the team, is this guy a fifth?

The stranger led him in after he convinced him that this was the right dorm. "So you new here?"

"Aye, I'm the new back up hunter for team RWBY."

"Well nice to meet you, names Connor Kizuto." The man, now named Connor shook the Assassins hand.

"Robbie Nova."

Connor frowned. "Robbie Nova? As in the sky pirate?"

Robbie reached for his hilts. "Why you asking?"

"I thought Ozpin told the people to lay off us." Robbie thought. "I guess they are just as ignorant as ever."

Connor quickly shook his head. "No, no, no. I didn't mean it like that, it's just I have heard your name somewhere else too."

"Really, where?"

Connor then noticed the symbol on Robbies bracers and his eyes widened. "Now I know."

Robbie tilted his head. "You okay?"

"We work in the dark to serve the light." Now it was Robbies turn to widen his eyes.

"We are Assassins." The pirate said.

"Nothing is True, Everything is Permitted." They both recited.

"Now do you understand?" Connor asked.

Robbie nodded. "Aye, you're just like me, an Assasin."

They placed their left fist on their chests and nodded in respect.

"It's nice to know that I'm not the only one here."

Robbie nodded. "Aye, I have a question?"

"Oh wait, how about I help you unpack and we can talk?"

So they went to their room and they started to unpack.

"So anyway." Robbie began. "I saw our team and I just want to know what's with snow white?"

"Snow white? OH, you must mean Weiss. Yeah, don't take it the wrong way, she doesn't like pirates."

Robbie sat on a box. "Any specific reason?"

Connor pondered this. "Well, last year some pirates stole a shipment of dust, Weiss tried to fend them off but one of them beat her down."

Robbie started looking uncomfortable and Connor looked at him. "It wasn't you, right?"

"Okay in my defence I was low on dust."

Connor crossed his arms and frowned. "What do you need dust for?"

Robbie activated his shoes. "Well, aside for the cannons on the 'Dottrina' I need dust for these." He walked up a wall and onto the ceiling.

"Impressive." Connor mused.

He then dropped down. "Look, I didn't mean any harm to come to Weiss. I just needed dust and she caught us so I had to fight."

"As long as you didn't severly hurt my sister."

Robbies eyes widened. "Your sister?"

"Well, actually I'm her adopted brother but still."

Robbie took out a book which was called 'Advanced Aura Training' and Connor had a look of surprise. "You have that too? Does that mean you can use animal powers too?"

Robbie nodded. "Only trouble is I can't keep it up for long."

Connor sighed. "Yeah, I don't blame you. I'm in the exact same boat, but it is an advanced thing."

Eventually they managed to unpack everything, and Connor looked at Robbie. "You know, if you tell Weiss you're an Assassin, she might respect you more."

Robbie grinned. "Nah, not yet at least, I'm just gonna have some fun."

Connor chuckled. "I'm starting to like you already. I have a feeling we are gonna be great friends."

"Same."

They heard the door open and turned to see team RWBY. Connor greeted them. "Oh, hey guys."

Weiss smiled. "Hello Connor." She then glared at Robbie. "Watch it pirate, I don't trust you and I don't believe you're the 'Robed Warrior'."

Robbie smirked. "And why not snow white?"

Weiss started growling. "Don't ever call me that, it's Weiss."

Robbie then shuffled over to Yang. "And who is this beauty?"

Yang blushed before answering. "I-I'm Yang."

Robbie then kissed her hand. "Pleasure to meet you Yang."

Connor was silently laughing, Yang was blushing like crazy and Weiss was fuming to the point her face was red.

Blake cleared her throat. "My name is Blake, it is nice to meet you."

Robbie smiled. "You too." Then the leader went right in his face.

"And I'm Ruby Rose, leader of team RWBY." She then started babbling. "I just want to say that I am a HUGE fan of the 'Robed Warrior' and since you're the 'Robed Warrior' I'm a huge fan of you, and I LOVE pirates so I love you, although not in that wa-" Yang then placed a hand over her sisters mouth.

"Okay, Ruby you're starting to talk like Nora."

Ruby removed the hand from her mouth. "Well Robbie, can I ask you some questions?"

The pirate Assassin smiled. "Sure."

"Okay, well what is your ship like?"

Robbie placed a hand on his chin. "Well, it works in both the air and the sea, she's sturdy as well as fast and she is hosting a lot of cannons. Oh and it is called the 'Dottrina'."

Rubys eyes sparkled. "Can I see your weapons?"

"Um, okay." He then turned his hilts into cutlasses and placed his pistols in his bandolier.

The scythe wielder squealed at this. "Oh, this is so COOL!"

Connor then stepped in. "Look Ruby, I'm sure you have a lot more questions but classes are about to start and I'm sure Robbie wants to learn."

Robbie smirked a little when Ruby blushed a little at the Assassin. "S-Sure Connor."

Weiss then snapped her head up. "Wait, did you just say classes are about to start?"

Connor nodded before his eyes widened in realization. Everyone scrambled to get their school clothes on,(With the genders being in their respective rooms) eventually they got it on and sprinted to class but Robbie and Yang were still in the dorm.

"Oh, we're never gonna catch up to them." Yang drooped her head.

Robbie was tugging at the collar on his unform, he hated wearing uniforms. An idea then struck his head and he picked up Yang bridal style.

The blond was now bewildered. "Hey, w-what are you doing?"

The pirate grinned and activated his shoes. "Hold on tight Goldilocks."

He then started skating at super speed through the halls and Yang was enjoying it.

"WOOHOO!" She yelled as they zipped past Ozpin and Glynda.

Ozpin chuckled. "Seems they're late again."

They managed to get to their classroom before Robbie let the gravity shut down on his shoes. They then entered the classroom where the students stared at them.

Bartholomew frowned. "I see you two decided to show up. Now if you please make yourselves decent, we can begin." The class started snickering.

The two blondes were confused at this before they blushed when they looked at each other. Their clothes were unkept and ruffled as well as their hair, they looked like they just finished an intense make-out session. They quickly fixed themselves up before taking their seats.

Bartholomew nodded. "Good, now we can begin. Now today we will be talking about an interesting part of history." He took a sip out of his mug. "And joining me is a new teacher, please welcome Johnson."

Robbies eyes widened. Trust one of his crew-mates to be in this class. A bulky man in a suit arrived and stood next to the hyper teacher, he had brown hair and green eyes.

"Hello." Johnson greeted.

Bartholomew continued. "Now what is interesting about this part of history is what Johnson had a book on that I never knew existed. It told of an ability that few people had which was like a sixth sense." Sip. "These people had sharper senses similar to the Faunus and their abilities. These people can predict their opponents moves before they attack and they can see what normal people can't."

Johnson took over. "This was dubbed as 'Eagle Vision' to some people because their senses were sharp like an eagle. With this vision they were able to see animals and Grimm creatures through dark, rain, even blizzards. Even today very few people have it, but I know someone who does."

Ruby put her hand up. "Yes, miss Rose?"

"Who is this person?"

"It's best you don't know his name. He prefers to keep his cards close to his chest."

Ruby pouted at this.

After class, Robbie was confronted by a now livid Ruby.

"Okay, what were you doing to my sister?"

Robbie raised an eyebrow. "I don't follow."

"You two came late and your clothese were all over the place. Explain."

The pirates eyes widened. "Oh, that. Well I just skated over to class with her and I guess the wind messed up our clothes."

Ruby raised an eyebrow. "Skate?"

"Aye, I have these Gravity shoes which let me skate at super speed and go up walls and ceilings."

Rubys eyes brightened. "Go on."

Connor pulled Ruby away." C'mon Ruby, I think that's enough. It's getting late and we are all tired."

It is true, when the finished that class all they pretty much did is train.

Weiss then pushed them out the room. "And that means you two have to leave, as we have to get changed." She then glared at Robbie. "Try anything and you will regret it."

"Sure thing Snow White."

"STOP CALLING ME THAT!"

As she slammed the door connecting their rooms, Robbie simply took his shirt off revealing his bare torso, he didn't really have pyjamas, just the pyjama bottoms. He prefers to leave his chest bare. They got changed into their nightwear.

"Okay, you guys can come in now." Rubys voice called from the other room.

They went in to see the girls in their nightwear also.

Blakes eyes widened at Robbies upper body. "That's a lot of tattoos you have."

Robbie shrugged. "Hey, had them for a long time."

Yang gasped as she saw something on Robbies back. "Oh my god, what happened to you?"

The scar on Robbies back was in between his left lung and kidney, it looked like a large chunk of flesh got ripped out.

"Oh, this was just an injury at sea."

Yang wanted to question further but a look from Blake made her shut up.

They chatted for a while, Robbie answering more questions and Weiss just ignoring him, eventually though it was time to go to sleep. Robbie and Connor were in their beds when suddenly a bird appered on the window-sill and tapped on the window. Robbie opened it and saw a roll of paper attached to the leg. He took it off and read it.

_Hey Robbie,_

_Heard you're in Beaon. You lucky dog, anyway I have a mission for you. We have found someone who is working for Roman, we don't know his name but he goes to the town square in Signal City, I'm sure this will be a walk in the park for you._

_Your brother,_

_Bruce._

Robbie smiled. "Finally some action." He got into his robes, eager to get his mission done, before he got here he got someone in Signal to dye his robes. They were now black with red accents. He was about to leave through the window. "So, you're going somewhere huh?"

Robbie turned around and saw Connor.

He grinned. "Just doing a mission that's all, don't wait up and don't tell the others."

Connor nodded. "Where is it about?"

"Signal City."

"I assume you're gonna take your ship?"

Robbie nodded and Connor turned back to bed. "Well, I'll see you in possibly the morning and uh, kill some of his thugs for me okay?"

The pirate nodded. He then went out of the window to his ship.

**Good stopping point, now for any of you guys who are bronies/pegasisters who also love Assassins Creed. I have four stories on that subject. Animus, Burning Through The Ranks, Quest for the Apple and Assassins in High School. Check those stories out and show some love. But anyway when we return we will be seeing Robbies mission.**

**Favourite, Follow, Review.**

**Safety and Peace and may the gods of budder protect you.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Welcome to another chapter of 'The Robed Warrior'. Now if any of you can recognize whats in this chapter, in Robbies mission. Do a shoutout in the reviews. So without further ado. Let's begin.**

**I don't own RWBY or Connor. I do own Robbie.**

Robbie jumped out of the window and used his Gravity Shoes to walk down the wall, he felt bad for not offering Connor to come with him. He made a mental note to do that later. It seems his crew was having a sleep inside the ship but some of them were still awake.

"Ah, captain." A sailor greeted. "To what do we owe this pleasure?"

"We have a contract."

That was all he needed to say when the crew started getting to work. The pirate went up to the helm and grabbed it. As the 'Dottrina' took up, Professor Ozpin was watching from his window.

He then chuckled. "He IS an Assassin after all."

_**At Signal City**_

Robbie was now docked at Signal port and made his way to the square, he put his hood up so noone can see his face.

"Now where are you, bastardo (bastard)?" Robbie mused. He looked through the crowd and couldn't see him. Robbie sighed and activated his 'Eagle Vision' ability to scout. He saw a target highlighted in gold.

Robbie smirked. "Got you." He saw someone else beside his target, it looked like his personal guard. Robbie had to be careful, by walking up to a small bridge and leaning on it, he waited until his target walked away leaving his guard behind. Robbie grabbed the guard and slammed his head into the bridge and knocking him out. The target saw the pirate and made a run for it. Robbie gave chase.

The target went into his ship and took off.

Robbie smirked. "That's how he wants to play it eh?" He then went to a post in the water and parkoured on them until he reached the 'Dottrina'.

"C'mon lads, let's get him. FULL SAIL!"

They set sail, Robbie got out his spy glass and looked at his targets ship to see which loot was on board.

"Hmm, let's see... some food, some dust, rum."

Robbie grinned. It was no secret that he loves rum, the Assassin was no lightweight that's for sure. There was no doubt he was gonna rob the supplies off that ship. But first he had to stop the ship first.

"Switch to chain shot!" As the crew were doing this, Robbie steered the ship so he was in range, but the waves were not on his side which was somewhat annoying.

"FIRE!" It hit home as the masts got heavily damaged to make the ship come to an abrupt stop. Robbie steered the ship so he was in line and went to his own mast.

Using his gun, he snapped the rope and it launched him skyward, he quickly took out someone on the crows nest who was shooting at his crew and quickly crossed masts, he jumped on two guards and assassinated them with his hidden blades and shot another two with his hidden guns. Pretty soon, his crew started joining in with the frenzy and Robbie went below deck.

He found his target in the room and with a sword in hand.

"I won't go down without a fight!"

Robbie easily dodged the swing and stabbed his target in the neck with his hidden blade. Robbie laid him down.

"You bastard, you will pay for this."

Robbie frowned. "I think you got the short end of the stick bud."

"Just you wait, I may be gone now but there is a whole lot more you will have to deal with." And with that the mans head went limp.

"Que la muerte se apiade de ti. Descanse en paz. (May death have mercy on you. Rest in Peace.)" Robbie recited as he laid him down. He then stood up and went up deck to see his crew tied up the enemy.

"Captain, what shall we do with the ship?"

Robbie smirked. "Send it with the fleet."

The crewmember saluted and tied it to the 'Dottrina' she was able to carry a lot of weight, even another ship.

He went to the brotherhood and the guy at the dock couldn't believe his eyes.

"I-I don't believe it."

Robbie held a hand up. "All in a days work, or in this case, night."

After a quick sail to Beacon, Robbie managed to climb back into his dorm, he checked his wach.

"2 hours, huh? New record."

He then yawned, deciding to have a kip Robbie changed into his nightwear and was out like a light.

_**Next morning**_

"Robbie, wake up."

The pirate groaned in protest. But the figure kept on shaking him until he opened his eyes to see who it was. He was greeted with the sight of Ruby shaking him.

"C'mon, up and at them."

Robbie got up to see Ruby in her uniform. She then placed her hands on her hips. "Finally, your awake."

The pirate got up and grinned a little. "Any reason, Red Riding Hood?" As he lifted her hood on her head.

Ruby pulled her hood back down in annoyance. "We have classes today, as well as a sparring session."

Robbie got up to stretch. "Well, are you gonna leave or are you waiting for a show?"

The scythe wielder's cheeks went a little red from embarrassment. "Oh, sorry."

As she left, Robbie quickly got changed into his uniform, cursing at the thought of wearing it. After that, he went out his room to greet his female (And male) teammates.

Yang crossed her arms and grinned. "Took you long enough."

Robbie shrugged. "Lo sentimos, goldilocks. (Sorry, goldilocks.)"

"Huh?"

The pirate rubbed the back of his head. "Sorry, the man who took care of me is Spanish so I sometimes speak it by mistake."

Ruby gasped. "You speak Spanish? That's awesome."

Weiss huffed. "Come, we must get going now."

Connor, however shook his head. "I would like to speak with him."

Robbie nodded. "Aye, we'll catch up."

Weiss looked unsure but reluctantly agreed. As the girls left, Connor turned to the pirate. "So, how did it go?"

Robbie shrugged. "Not much, just visited Signal, took a walk in the square and killed my target."

Connor chuckled. "Well, I'm glad to hear."

"Hey Connor."

"Hm?"

"If you want, how about you come with me next time? I sure could use the support and skills."

Connor grinned. "I'd love to, and you can come with me on my missions too."

They both shook on it. "C'mon, let's go."

This time, they were not in a hurry since they left early. As they were walking to class, they noticed Cardin leaning on a wall.

He smirked when he saw them. "So, this is the famous Robbie Nova?"

Connor growled at this. He has spent plenty of time here to know Cardin is a jerk. Robbie just looked unimpressed, he has been chained to a tree. The young pirate can easily handle this joke.

"What's it to ye?"

The leader of team CRDL snered at him. "I can't imagine how you managed to snake your way into this school, Professor Ozpin buy into your bribe?"

Robbie just chuckled. "Wow, that the best you got? I've been insulted worse than that. Heck, I've been chained to a tree and can still throw comebacks."

Cardin just growled. "Well, I can speak for everyone when I get the chance to beat you down."

"Aye, I'll be sure to tell the genie that. But that seems like a waste of a wish, eh senor?"

Connor was shocked at how calm and collected Robbie was, he himself was a calm person but Cardin was able to push his buttons when it came to his friends.

Cardin was now fuming. "Just you wait, when we're in the arena. I'm gonna make you squirm."

Robbie just yawned. "Yeah, yeah. Can't wait for a good warm-up Cardy."

He and Connor walked away. "How the heck did you do that?"

The pirate just grinned. "Life of a pirate. I've taken harsher comments."

"You are something else. I have a feeling you're gonna fit in just fine here."

They then went into Professor Ports class and Robbie was met with a lot of stares, some of disgust, some of fear. Just the way he liked it, he thought it was funny how people can be scared of a teenager.

They sat next to their teammates and the lesson began.

As the class was going on, Weiss just kept on looking at Robbie.

"I don't get it." She thought. "How can everyone else warm up to him so quickly? Even Connor? He must be hiding something and I'm gonna find out what?"

The dust wielder scowled at the pirate almost sleeping. "He calls himself 'The Robed Warrior'? Please. If he really was him, he wouldn't be acting like a child."

Weiss was snapped out of her thoughts when Professor Port finished his story. "Now class, as you know, we have a special lesson today. Everyone please change into your normal outfits and report to the sparring arena."

As everyone made their way to their lockers, Robbie got out his equipment and started putting them on, he looked over and saw Connor getting his. He grinned slightly when he saw Cardin get his mace out.

"Sounds like this will be a great session."

The pirate then saw Connor walking up to him. "Hey, Robbie."

"Hola."

Connor gestured to the hall. "C'mon, we best get going."

Robbie nodded and they made their way to the arena. It was certainly something special, it was simple yet advanced. The ring was a rectangular shape and was fitted with screens that displayed the combatants. There was also floodlights which focused on the ring. The two Assassins met team RWBY and JNPR.

Yang waved. "Hey guys, over here!"

Connor and Robbie walked over to them. "Hola amigos, how's it going?"

Ruby was getting all giddy. "I can't wait to do this."

Blake nodded. "I agree, this will be much interesting than all those classes."

They were interrupted when Glynda tapped the microphone. "Good afternoon studnts, today you will be sparring. Now, since the Vytal tournament is in a few weeks, we will be examining your skills. When I say we, I mean me, Professor Ozpin and a few teachers. Your opponent will be selected at random, I would take this time to dull your blades and replace your bullets with plastic caps."

After a lot of dulling and switching. (**Don't judge me.**) The big screen shufled a lot of names about. When it stopped the two names appeared.

**Weiss Schnee**

**VS**

**Nora Valkyrie**

"Woohoo!" Nora jumped up and down. Ren just shook his head and smiled at his friends antics.

"Would these two please report to the ring please?" Glynda asked.

Weiss was not happy about this. She wanted to fight Robbie, not Nora. But she has seen what the bubbly girl is capable of with that hammer, she has to be careful.

"This is gonna be so FUN!" Nora clappd with glee.

The two screens turned on and showed Weiss on one side and Nora on the other, there was a green bar under their pictures which represented their aura. The two girls got their weapons ready.

The bell rang signalling the fight.

Nora charged and swung her hammer down, Weiss combat rolled out of the way and dashed towards Nora. Nora grinned before launcing herself up in the air making Weiss miss her.

The heiress used a glyph to launch herself up and the two engaged in an air brawl. Though it was clear Nora had the advantage with strength as it wasn't Weiss' strong pursuit, so she dropped down and activated a thunder dust capsule to shock the orange head. It worked.

"Can't waste time."

She dashed at Nora and landed a series of swipes and blows which knocked Nora off balance, she quickly regained control and switched to grenade launcher mode. Weiss had to keep dodging if she was to stay in the game. She launched an ice spell and it froze Noras feet. However, Nora just grinned and switched back to hammer mode and smashed the ice. Both of them stared at each other while panting.

"You're... pretty... good." Nora panted.

"You... too..." Weiss then smirked. "But now it's time to end this."

She lifted her finger up and Nora got thrown in the air, Weiss placed a glyph there as a trap and it worked. Nora tried to get out but it was no use. Weiss did a quick slash and knocked Nora out of the ring.

"That's enough."

The lights came back up and Weiss helped Nora up. "You are certainly strong."

Nora grinned. "Thanks, you are a great strategist."

Glynda came up as the girls got off. "As you can see, Ms Valkyrie was knocked out of the ring, that means she lost. There are many ways to lose a math which we will go over as time passes. But for now, let's introduce the next match."

As the names shuffled around, everyone was wondering who would fight who.

Then the names stopped revealing the next match.

**That's a wrap. So ended on a cliffhanger, sorry if some parts seemed rushed but what can ya do? So anyway, time to focus on other stories. Are you guys excited for Black Flag? I am. Also, can't wait for the new episode after Jaunes story is finished. (I can't remember the name)**

**Anyway, Favourite, Follow, Review.**

**Safety and Peace, and may the gods of budder protect you.**


End file.
